denstoredjaevlekrigfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Lilit
Lilit (udtales /ˈlilˌit/, hebraisk: לִילִית Lîlîṯ) var Guds første forsøg på at skabe en menneskekvinde og var Adams første kone, før Eva. Forsøget mislykkedes, og Lilit blev et ondsindet, horribelt væsen, som var en blanding af dyr og menneske. Gud endte med at se de hende bort fra Paradis til Ydergård, hvor hun senere mødte Kain, og sammen blev de forældre til de forbandede. Fordi Lilit blev forvist før Syndefaldet, var hun udødelig. Før Den Store Djævlekrigs begyndelse, var både Lilit og Kain på Aziel Stofeles side, indtil Aziel myrdede Kain. Efter krigens afslutning og Aziels død, skjulte Lilit sig i kælderen under Lucifers slot i Helvede, hvor hun på et tidspunkt blev mødt af djævlen Drole. Han fortalte ikke Lilit, hvem han var, men sagde at hun kunne få sin mand igen med Jesus' hjælp og overtalte hende til at bortførte ham og hans søn, Josef, men da Lilit kom til den glemte underverden, som de havde aftalt at mødes i, blev hun forrådt af Drole, der stak en kniv i hendes hals. Derefter tvang Drole Jesus til at genoplive liget, som i virkeligheden var Aziel's og ikke Kains. Efter at være bragt tilbage til livet af Jesus, myrdede Aziel Stofeles Lilit, ved at tvinge hende til at drikke saften fra et af Kundskabens æbler, så hun og knivsåret blev dødeligt. Efter at have mødt Filip Engell og tvunget ham til at se, hvad der var hændt hende gennem hendes øjne, blev Lilits sidste åndedrag taget af Mortimer. Historie Skabelsen og forvisningen til landet Nod Lilit var Guds første forsøg på at skabe en kvinde, men det lykkedes ikke. Lilit havde hæslige misdannelser på hendes krop, som kun tog til med tid, og hun opførte sig upassende og forkasteligt over for både dyrene og Adam i Paradis, ligefrem ondt. Det endte med at Gud sendte Lilit til landet Nod, som er hvor Ydergård ligger i dag. Efter Adam og Evas første søn, Kain, også blev forvist til Ydergård, da han havde slået sin egen bror ihjel, mødte Lilit og Kain hinanden, Adams første kone og hans første søn. De endte som hustru og mand og sammen fik de adskillige uhyrlige børn, de forbandede. Lilit og Kain grundlagde i eftertiden en by i Nod kaldet Hanok, som senere ville blive brugt af djævlen Aziel Stofeles til sit Ny Helvede. I Aziel Stofeles' hær Lilit var til stede da Aziel Stofeles kom til hende og Kain i Ydergårds mørke, og fik Kain til at sværge sin troskab til sig. Derfor var Lilit også på Aziels side indtil Den Store Djævlekrig i Helvede begyndte, selv om hun ikke stolede på djævlen. Hun tænkte, at hvordan skulle hun kunne stole på en djævel, når hun ikke engang havde kunnet stole på Gud, og glimtet i Aziels sorte øjne havde hun heller ikke brudt sig om. Aziel Stofeles' mord på Kain Lilit så Aziel myrde sin mand Kain, hvilket satte selve krigen igang, og fra det øjeblik var hun ikke længere på Aziels side. Drabet fandt sted ved Helvedes forgård, foran helvedesporten og muren omkring dødsriget, og hele Aziels hær var til stede. Lilit overværede Aziel tale med en fuldkommen klar og rolig stemme til Lucifer og djævlene fra Helvede, der havde taget opstilling på en bro med skydeskår, der var blevet bygget ud over muren, og hørte ham bordre dem til at tilbede ham eller dø. Kain og Aziel stod sige om side, som om de var ligemænd. Selv om Lilit ikke vidste, at Aziel skulle til at myrde Kain, kunne hun mærke, at der var noget galt, og hun brød sig ikke om situationen. Djævlene ved siden af Lucifer stod og pegede med spændt bue og pil på Aziel under hele affæren. Så trådte Aziel endnu et skridt frem, og Lilit nåede akkurat at tænke, at Aziel har gjort en fejl og bevæget sig for tæt på muren og pilene, der rettet mod ham. Lilit hørte en pil blive affyret mod ham, så Aziels ene mundvig løfte sig i et smil, og så ham gribe fat i Kain og trække ham ind foran sig som et skjold, så pilen borede sig ind i Kains bryst og dræbte ham. Lilit følte det som om, det var hende, der var blevet ramt, og stirrede chokeret på sin mand, da han kollapsede med et vantro udtryk i ansigtet. Lilit sneg sig ind i Helvede gennem en sprække i muren forårsaget af Aziels kopi af pagtens ark, som han brugte i en ældgammel besværgelse til få dele af Helvedes mur til at styrte i grus, så hans hær kunne trænge ind k Helvede. Lilit brændte med en længsel efter at hævne sig på Aziel, og hævn var hendes eneste tanke, og det eneste, hun levede for. Omkring Lilit rasede krigen på sit højeste, og Helvedes hær stod til at tabe, men så kom Jahve og hans hærskare af engle ned fra himlen og vendte Lucifers nederlag til triumf. Mens Lilit så englene komme flyvende og Gud komme galoperende hen over den sorte himmel på en ildhest, vidste hun ikke, hvad hun følte. Engang ville hun have følt vrede over, at han forviste hende, hvis eneste synd var at være blevet skabt vanskabt, men hun havde glemt vreden efter hun mødte Kain, som havde været som et lys for hende i det evige mørke, men nu, da han var væk, var den eneste vrede, hun følte den, som var rettet mod Aziel. Selv om Jahves indblanding brat ændrede krigens udfald, var det ikke over endnu, for i nætterne efter gemte hun sig på Lucifers slot, hvor hun holdt sig i skyggerne og i krogene og med en sær blanding af skræk og glæde erfarede, at Aziel var undsluppet. Lilit sværgede ved sin skaber og den afdøde Kain, at hun ville finde Aziel, og at hun ville smile, mens hun langsomt slog ham ihjel. En nat hørte Lilit på slottet et skrig af ren og inderlig smerte, og hun løb gennem kældergangene i retningen af lyden. Hun kunne pludselig også høre Aziel, som i torturkælderen lige var blevet færdig med at skære drengen Filip Engells horn, hale og vinger af. Filips far sad bundet til en stol og havde et næsten dødeligt knivsår i maven, og Mortimer, Døden, var lige ankommet og stod forstenet og stirrede på blodbadet. Aziel spurgte Døden muntert, om han ikke ønskede at han kunne blande sig, og bad ham så tage Filips far. Lilit så Mortimer knytte hænderne, og hun gjorde sig klar til at angribe og hævne sig. I det samme fortalte Døden Aziel, at det i virkeligheden var ham, han var kommet efter, og Lilit nåede at tænke, at Døden vidste, hun var der og ville slå Aziel ihjel, men så var Filip pludselig på på benene med et af sine afskårne horn i hånden, som han gennemborede Aziels bryst og hjerte med. Lilit så Aziel kigge på det sorte horn, der ragede ud af hans brystkasse, som om han ikke vidste, hvad det var, og så ham kigge på Filip med et forskræmt udtryk, hvorefter han faldt til jorden. Mens han faldt var hans blik rettet mod døren, der stod på klem, og hans øjne kneb sig en smule sammen, da han så Lilit i døråbningen, som sørgede for, at han kunne se hende smile. Derefter døde Aziel. Handelen med Drole Lilit træk sig tilbage i kælderen og levede dér et skjult og stille liv i mange år efter, for uden Kain var der intet i Ydergård for hende, indtil hun en nat hørte skridt og gemte sig. Der kom sjældent nogen derned, og sidste gang havde hun ikke nået at gemme sig og vedkommende var flygtet i rædsel. Djævlen gik med slæbende, uregelmæssige skridt, som om han var halt, og hun sneg sig tættere på for at få øje på ham. Hun så ham stå i udkanten af lyset fra faklerne på væggen og hørte en skrabende lyd dér, hvor mørket tog over, og indså, at djævlen var ved at skrive noget på muren. Da djævlen var væk listede hun sig hen til væggen og læste ordene. Det var Lilits navn, og der stod, at djævlen ønskede at tale med hende. Lilit forstod ikke hvorfor nogen ønskede at give en besked til hende, eller hvem den kunne være fra, for hun var sikker på, at ingen vidste, hun var der. Hun vidste heller ikke, hvad han ville tale med hende om. Det var djævlen Drole, Aziels tidligere højre hånd, der havde skrevet ordene på væggen. Han havde kontaktet Aziels ånd gennem et åndebræt og havde spurgt den om, hvor Lilit skjulte sig. Eftersom det sidste, Aziel havde set var Lilit, der stod i døråbningen til torturkælderen, vidste Aziels ånd, hvor Lilit befandt sig. Hans ånd var kun i stand til at stave til ét ord, men det var nok: "SLOTSKÆLDEREN". Derefter var Drole taget derned. Da Lilit vendte sig om, stod Drole foran hende, lige uden for cirklen af lys, og selv om Lilit så godt i mørke, forvirrede skæret fra faklen hende, så hun ikke kunne se tydeligt, hvem djævlen var, men hun kunne se, at noget var forkert ved ham. Drole var deform, fra dengang Filip skubbede ham ned i Forfængelighedssumpens ætsende mudder. Drole ville ikke give Lilit sit navn, men han ønskede at gøre en handel med hende. Han fortalte hende, at hun kunne få sin mand Kain tilbage, ved at få Jesus til at genoplive ham. Drole fortalte hende, at hun skulle tvinge Jesus til at komme med til et bestemt mødested, ved at tage hans søn, Josef, til gidsel. Drole gav Lilit en æske med to fremmaningspiller i, og fortalte hende, at for at forsikre, at Jahve var beskæftiget mens de bortførte Jesus og hans søn, skulle hun give pillerne til en dreng ved navn Søren og få ham til at tænke på en vej mens han brugte dem. Det eneste, Drole ville have til gengæld, var et æble fra Livets træ i Paradis. Lilit mente, at betalingen var rimelig. Drole fortalte hende, at hun kunne komme til Paradis ved at flyve hen over Skærsildsbjerget og tage en af de angrende menneskers plads på trappen af røg og gå ind ad døren til Edens have. Fristelsen af Søren Én nat fløj Lilit over bjerget, for at se, om det ville virke, som djævlen havde sagt, og det gjorde det. Natten efter tog hun forklædt i kutte ind på Droleskolens bibliotek i djævlestaden, hvor djævledrengen Søren sad og læste lektier. Hun lokkede ham til at tage imod pillerne, og Søren reagerede præcis som Drole havde forudset i kælderen, idet Søren troede, at Lilit var en ældre elev, der kunne lide ham, og Søren ønskede at besøge sin ven Filip på jordens overflade. Lilit fortalte ham, at hun var sikker på, at han var ond nok til at bruge pillerne. Efter at have sunket den ene af fremmaningspillerne, gjorde Lilit som Drole havde bedt hende om og advarede Søren om at tænke på en vej, for, for ellers kunne det gå galt, og øjeblikket efter var Søren forsvundet og Lilit var fløjet af sted mod Skærsilden. Hun fandt en angrende, som havde sonet nok og var nået toppen og trådt op på røgtrappens første trin, som holdt til ham, og Lilit skubbede ham ud over kanten, hvorefter hun skyndte sig op ad trappen og ind ad døren til Paradis, der stod åben for enden. Da Filip og Satina opsøgte Søren, for at finde ud af, hvorfor han havde fremmanet sig på Jorden, havde Satina opdaget noget, hun troede var kridtstøv på Sørens kappe og havde børstet det af. Søren, der næsten havde forårsaget en kæmpemæssig ulykke på jorden, da han ved en fejl fremmanede på midten af vejen ved Filips skole, var blevet sat i Klasseværelset, et af Helvedes straffesteder, som straf for sin uforsvarlige handling, og de troede, at støvet kom fra ildkridtet, som Søren havde tvunget en af de fordømte til at skrive med på tavlen og tage sin straf. Senere, hjemme ved Satinas hus til natmad, havde Satinas far, Sortehorn, set støvet på Satinas hænder og fortalt dem at det var hvidt sod fra Skærsilden. Dette gav Filip og Satina et spor at følge. Bortførelsen af Jesus og Josef I ly af natten og i måneskin fandt Lilit frem til det sted, hvor Livets træ skulle stå, men opdagede, at det var blevet fældet, og at der var ingen af æblerne tilbage. Hun flyttede sig hen til Kundskabens træ, rakte med sin blækspruttetentakel ud og plukkede et af Kundskabens æbler, snoede tentaklen om det og knuste det til gråd. Derefter kastede hun resterne fra sig, foldede vingerne ud og fløj af sted. Uden Lilit vidste det, var hun blevet set af den frelste mand Thorkild, der havde været ude for at se på stjerner, og var blevet så chokeret over at se sådan en vederstyggelig blandning af menneske og dyr i Paradis, at han begyndte at lægge rævesaks ud overalt omkring træet og stubben, for at fange det, som han troede var en form for dæmon. Senere, da Filip Engell og Satina Mørch en dag var kommet forbi og havde mødt Thorkild, som i livet havde været pedel på Filips skole og en slags ven for ham, havde Filip, der engang havde været en djævel og aldrig helt havde sluppet djævlen og dens særlige evner, så Thorkild i øjnene og så hans erindring. Han så Lilit og hendes ansigt, og mente, at han havde set hende et sted før. Det gik op for Filip, at det var det samme ansigt, som kvinden, der havde lokket Søren til at tage fremmaningspillerne, havde haft, da de så den onde gerning i Lucifers Ondskabsglobe. Dog vidste han, at hun ikke stammede fra Helvede, men troede, at hun muligvis kunne stamme fra Ydergård og muligvis var en af de forbandede. Efter at været fløjet fra træet til kundskab om godt og ondt, og stubben, der var det eneste, som var tilbage af Livets træ, opsøgte Lilits Jesus' hytte i Paradis ved højlys dag. Maria, Jesus' datter, stod med en mariehøne på sin arm, Jesus' søn, Josef, stod og spiste bær fra en busk, og Jesus stod ved siden af hytten og bøvlede med et bord, der vippede. Lilit kom til syne mellem træerne, og hun går i retning af Josef, der ikke opdager hende. På vejen standsede hun og så Maria, og overvejede kort at tage hende i stedet, men besluttede sig for at holde sig til planen. Hun lagde sin tentakel om Josefs hals og mund, så ingen kunne høre ham skrige, og træk ham med sig ind i skoven. Inde i skoven fik Lilit Josef til at kalde på Jesus, som gik ud for at finde ham. Det tog Lilit, Jesus og Josef flere dage at nå frem til porten til Paradis, eftersom Jesus og Josef ikke kunne flyve, og på grund af havens massive størrelse var de nødt til at være påpasselig med ikke at blive set. Lilit havde Josef i et reb og var sørgede for ikke et at miste taget i ham, fordi det var ham, der gav hende kontrol over Jesus. På et tidspunkt var der engle på himlen, der ledte efter dem, da det var blevet opdaget, at Jesus og hans søn var væk, og de skjulte sig i en hule i skoven. Lilit førte sin krabbeklo op til Josefs hals og kiggede på Jesus, for at tvinge dem til at være stille indtil englene forsvandt. Ni dage efter Lilit bortførte Jesus og hans søn, kom Filip og Satina kommet forbi Jesus' hytte, og Filip havde set at Maria græd og havde prøvet at trøste hende, men da han så hende i øjnene gav et ryk i hans tanker og han så et glimt af et mareridt i hendes øjne. Hendes mor, Jesus' kone, der også hed Maria, fortalte Filip, at Maria græd, fordi hun savnede hendes far og bror, men Filip havde en mistanke om, at hun havde set noget, og derfor tog han senere ind til Mareridtsmosen, hvor han, efter at være blevet skubbet i vandet af Drole, fik fat i Marias mareridt og så episoden med Josefs bortførelse, og hvordan Jesus var gået ind i skoven. Aziel Stofeles' genopstandelse Lilit nåede frem til hendes og Droles aftalte mødested i en glemt, død underverden, Lilit engang havde fundet. De havde aftalt at mødes dér, hende med et af Livets æbler og Jesus, og Drole med Kains lig. Lilit havde mærket trappen med sod fra Skærsilden, så Drole kunne finde den. Drole havde tændt et bål i mørket og på den anden side af det lå et lig med ryggen til, klædt i en sort kutte. Da Drole så Lilit træde frem med Jesus, blev han bange for Menneskesønnen. Ligesom i slotskælderen holdt Drole sig på afstand af lyset og forblev i mørke. På Droles opfordring lænkede Lilit Jesus og Josef til en statue nær bålet. Da Lilit spurgte efter Kain, udpegede djævlen liget ved siden af bålet. Lilit tog et skridt hen imod liget mens hun spekulerede kortvarigt på, hvorfor djævlen ikke havde spurgt til Livets æble, der burde have været hans eneste tanke. Men så afslørede Drole, at liget ikke var Kain, og da Lilit vendte sig om stod Drole lige bag hende. Hun kunne tydeligt se hans vanskabte krop men genkendte ham stadigvæk ikke. Limit forstod, at det ikke handlede om frugten fra Livets træ, men nåede ikke at tænke flere tanker, før Drole forrådte hende ved at hugge en kniv til skæftet i hendes hals. Lilit slingrede baglens mens Drole holdt fast i hende og trak kniven ud af hendes hals, og hun faldt over liget på jorden, som hun så og genkendte som Aziel Stofeles. Drole fortalte Lilit, at han havde byttet Aziels lig ud med Kains lig, der nu hang i Pæleskoven pyntet med Filip Engells afskårne horn, vinger og hale, som Drole havde stjålet fra Filips gamle kammer på Lucifers slot. Selv om blodet strømmede fra Lilits hals og smerte skreg i hendes krop, døde hun ikke, for som udødelig var det ikke muligt. Det eneste Lilit kunne se, var Drole, der trådte hen til Josef, lagde kniven mod hans hals, kastede nøglen til lænkerne til Jesus og beordrede ham til at gøre sit arbejde eller han ville skære Josefs strube over. Jesus låste kæden op og trådte hen til Aziels lig, knælede ved siden af det og lagde en hånd på ligets pande. Han hviskede "Aziel, kom herud", men der skete intet. Jesus løg til Drole, da han sagde at Aiel havde været død for længe, men Drole så igennem løgnen og truede med at give Josef "et nyt smil". Jesus bad hviskende sin fader om at tilgive ham, og hviskede så endnu lavere: "Aiel, kom herud." Jesus' ansigt drænedes for farve og blev askegråt, hans kinder udhuledes, hans øjne faldt tilbage i hulerne, han begyndte at ryste og hvidt skum boblede ud af hans mund, der åbnede sig i et stille skrig. Josef råbte på sin far, men Jesus reagerede ikke. Han havde stadig hånden på Aiels pande og hans knogler var begyndt at kunne ses gennem hans hud. En stribe blod løb fra hans ene øre, og pludselig åbnede Aiel sine øjne, stille og roligt, som om han vågnede fra en god søvn. Hans øjne var rettet mod Lilit og han smilede. Død Aiel kom på benene og strækte sig. Drole rækte ham et af Kundskabens æbler og sin kniv, som Aziel brugte til at skære i æblet og klemte saften fra det ned i Lilits mund, som blev tvunget åben af Drole. Saften gjorde med ét Lilit selv dødelig, og såret i hendes hals dødeligt. Derefter tog Drole og den genopstande Aziel af sted fra den glemte underverden. På et tidspunkt, mens Filip sad i køkkenet i Lucifers slot og havde tegnet Lilit på en serviet, baseret på det syn, han havde set i Thorkild-Pedels øjne. Kogekonen Ravine så tegningen på servietten og spurgte Filip om, hvorfor han havde tegnet hende. Filip spurgte Ravine, om hun vidste, hvem hun var, og Ravine svarede, at det var Lilit, Adams første kone. Hun fortalte om, hvordan Lilit var blevet forvist fra Edens have til Ydergård, efter at hun havde behandlet både Adam og dyrene i haven forkasteligt, og om, hvordan hun mødte Adam og Evas ældste søn Kain dér, efter at han også blev forvist til Ydergård, eller landet Nod, for at have dræbt sin bror Abel. Sammen fik de børn, uhyrerne kaldet de forbandede. Ravine sagde, at hun ikke vidste, om Lucifer havde haft en finger med i problemerne ved Lilits skabelse og spekulerede også på, om hvorvidt Lilits onde natur skyldtes hendes kropslige deformiteter, at hun kunne se, at hun var anderledes og mislykket, eller om deformiteterne skyldtes hendes onde opførsel, som da Lucifer var blevet nedstyrtet fra Himlen og vågnede med horn og hale. Det gik op for Filip, at Lucifer havde fortalt ham den samme historie dengang, Den Store Djævlekrig brød ud, og han løb op på sit kammer for at tjekke bøger for omtaler af Lilit, både i Bibelen – som Fanden læser den og i Helvedes hvem, hvad, hvor, men havde fundet intet. Filip nåede lige akkurat at skimme en side, der handlede om Lazarus, hovedpersonen i Jesus Kristus' største under; en syg mand, hvis søskende havde sendt bud efter Jesus i håb om deres broders helbredelse, men som var død i den tid, det tog Jesus at nå dertil. Da Jesus nåede til landsbyen, havde Lazarus været død i fire dage, men da Jesus kaldte på Lazarus, vækkedes han fra sin grav og trådte ud af gravkammeret, lyslevende. Efter at være vågnet, gik det op for Filip, at Lilit havde bortført Jesus, så hun kunne tvinge ham til at genoplive Kain. Samme nat fandt Filip Engell og Satina Mørch mærket af sod ved den faldefærdige trappe til den glemte underverden, og da de nåede den døende Lilit, greb Lilit med sin tentakel fat i Filip og tvang ham til at se ind i hendes øjne, og se alle hendes erindringer, fra krigen og indtil nu. Filip kom til sig selv og fortalte Satina, at det var Drole, der havde hjulpet Lilit. Pludselig trådte Josef frem og bad Filip og Satina om at hjælpe ham og hans far, som lå livløs. Filip troede først, at han var død, men han træk stadig vejret. Lilit var stadig ikke død, fordi Mortimer ikke var kommet efter hende endnu. Han havde været oppe på trappen mellem Himlen og Helvede, siddende på helhesten, fordi han kunne fornemme Lilit, men fordi han kendte underverdenen, kunne han ikke finde vejen dertil, indtil Satina havde skyndt sig op ad trappen og hentet ham. Filip troede først, at Mortimer var kommet efter Jesus, men det var i virkeligheden Lilit, han var kommet efter. Dog var Døden forvirret over, at Lilit kunne dø når hun var udødelig, og Filip fortalte ham om det sidste, han havde set i hendes blik. Mortimer stod af helhesten og trådte hen til Adams første hustru, knæler ved hende og tager hendes sidste åndedrag og lukkde blidt hendes øjne. Derefter løftede han Jesus' krop op på helhesten, svang sig selv op, tog Josef og bragte dem sikkert hjem. Fysisk udseende Lilits ansigt var af en smuk menneskelig kvinde, og hun havde ben og arme, men hendes krop var et væsentligt deformt virvar af dele fra forskellige dyr. Selv om Lilit altid havde haft en misdannet krop, var hendes deformiteter i begyndelsen ikke nær så slemme, men med tiden tog de til. Hun havde en abeagtig krop, som var skæv og knoklet, med en ryg krum som et spørgsmålstegn, og den var skiftevis dækket af strid, tjavset pels og grov, læderagtig, vortebefængt skind. Sære gevækster var vokset ud af hendes krop, i form af kropsdele fra adskillige dyr; en slangehale og et kæmpestort edderkoppeben var vokset ud af venstre side, en stor krabbeklo ud af højre, og en slimet blækspruttetentakel ragede ud midt i brystkassen. Hendes højre ben var et hovdyrs og endte i en klov, mens det venstre endte i en løvepote. Hendes ryg var dækket af kæmpestore grå fjerklædte vinger og imellem dem bugtede sig en pigget fiskefinne ned ad hendes ryg. Hendes hænder havde kun fire fingre hver, og de var som fuglekløer. På højre arm bar Lilit fem guldfarvede ringe, to på overarmen og tre nær håndleddet, og i bunden af hendes venstre ben bar hun et guldfarvet armbånd. Hendes hår var langt, tyndt og rødligt, og hun havde to fletninger, en på hver sin side af hendes hoved, der hang ned over toppen af hendes brystkasse. Baggrund Lilith (hebraisk: לִילִית Lîlîṯ, sandsynligvis fra akkadisk Līlīṯu, en hundæmon) er en omstridt mytologisk skikkelse, som i middelalderlig jødisk legendelitteratur opfattes som Adams allerførste halvdel, kone eller elskerinde. Skikkelsen forekom tidligst i den babylonske Talmud (tredje til femte århundrede). Lilit optræder ofte som en farlig nattedæmon og et seksuelt væsen, som stjæler børn i ly af nattens mørke. Karakteren menes at være udspringet fra en historisk set langt ældre klasse af kvindelige dæmoner (lilītu) fra oldgammel mesopotamisk religion, fundet i kileskrifttekster fra Sumer, det akkadiske imperium, Assyrien og Babylonien. I jødisk folklore, fra den satiriske bog Sirachs Alfabet (ca. 700-1000) og frem, optræder Lilit som Adams første kone, som blev skabt samtidig (Roshe Hashanah) og fra samme jord som Adam - sammenlign Skabelsen 1:27 "Og Gud skabte Mennesket i sit Billede; i Guds Billede skabte han det, som Mand og Kvinde skabte han dem" og Skabelsen 2:22, hvor skabelsen af mennesket er beskrevet mere indgående, og man hører, at Adam blev formet af støv, og at Eva blev skabt af et af hans ribben, efter han var blevet skabt. Visse teologer og lærde mener, at passagen i 1:27 hentyder til, at Gud skabte to mennesker på samme tid, og at der refereres til skabelsen af Adam og Lilit i stedet for Adam og Eva, og at Lilit derefter er blevet slettet fra Bibelen, efter at være blevet forvist. Legenden udviklede sig yderligere gennem middelalderen, i Aggadah-traditionen, Zohar, og jødisk mysticisme. Eksempelvis ses det i tekster fra det trettende århundrede skrevet af Isaak ben Jacob ha-Cohen, at Lilit forlader Adam efter hun nægtede at være ham underdanig og ville ikke vende tilbage til Edens have efter at have elsket med ærkeenglen Samael. I Zohar, en omfattende samling af mystiske og metafysiske manuskripter, der fortolker Toraen, fortælles det, at efter Lilits kortlivede samlejeliv med Adam, hvor det lykkedes hende at undfange nogle børn, forlod hun ham, da hun ikke mente, at han var en tilstrækkelig mage, og forførte senere Adams første søn, Kain, som hun fødte adskillige dæmoner og ånder for. Heraf kommer Kenneth Bøgh Andersens inspiration for de forbandede, som blev født i Ydergård, også kaldet landet Nod i skrifterne. Ifølge abrahamitiske traditioner, stammer alle mennesker fra Adam og Eva. Gud “har ud af ét menneske Adam dannet hver nation af mennesker til at bo på hele jordens flade”. (Apostelgerninger 17:26) Adams kone, Eva, blev “moder til alle levende”. (1 Mosebog 3:20) Kain må derfor have giftet sig med en af Adam og Evas andre efterkommere. Ifølge mange i de abrahamitiske trosretninger, var Aven, søster til Kain og datter af Adam og Eva, Kains kone. Men det er og så muligt, at Kain, efter at være blevet forvist, mødte Lilit, der også var blevet forvist, men hvortil, vides ikke. Lilit var desuden den eneste kvinde før Evas skabelse ifølge jødisk legendelitteratur, og Kain og Abel var trods alt Adam og Evas førstefødte, så der skulle være gået lang tid, før han kunne få en kone, der var passende i alder. Næsten alle omtaler af Lilit er fjernet i den kristne Bibel, på nær ét sted, hvor navnet optræder i en liste over dyr. :Ørkendyr mødes med hyæner, bukketrolden træffer sine slægtninge; dér slår Lilit sig til ro og finder sig en hvileplads. ::Esajas 34, 14 I ældre bibeloversættelser blev ordet fortolkende oversat til "natteheksen" og i engelske bibeler er det til tider oversat som "screech owl" (slørugle, en art af ugle.) Optrædener Den Store Djævlekrig * Ondskabens engel (omtalt) * Den faldne engel * Den faldne djævel Info * Ravines teori om, at Lilits deformiteter kan skyldes hendes opførsel passer med det faktum, at vi har set i de tidligere bøger, at mennesker kan gro horn, hale og vinger på baggrund af ond opførsel og blive til en djævel. Derudover blev det vist i Ondskabens engel, at Lucifer og hans tilhængere, som alle var engle som ham, forvandledes gradvist til djævle grundet deres mørkere sider. * Lilits illustration stammer fra forsiden til Den faldne engel, og er tegnet og malet af Rasmus Jensen ud fra bogens beskrivelse af karakteren. Referencer Kategori:Personer Kategori:Bihovedpersoner Kategori:Mennesker Kategori:Personer skabt af Gud Kategori:Tidligere udødelige Kategori:Dødelige Kategori:Afdøde